La forma d dir que t'estimo sense paraules
by byddai
Summary: Fanfic del Ron y l'Hermione des del punt de vista del Ron, al seu últim any a l'escola i sense en Voldemort


LA FORMA DE DIR QUE T'ESTIMO SENSE DIR-T'HOAMB PARAULES

Era Abril, l'hivern havia deixat pas a la primavera, però encara es trobaven restes de l'estació freda. La neu s'havia fos feia pocs dies, però ja es podien començar a veure petites flors que no aixecaven dos dit de terra, que creaven un paisatge preciós.

Els jardins de l'escola s'havien tenyit d'un verd espectacular, gairebé fantàstic, màgic...

Els alumnes corrien y saltaven, alguns feien deures sota l'ombra d'algun arbre, altres jugaven a pescar el calamar gegant, uns altres passejaven tranquil·lament o admiraven el llac.

D'entre tots el alumnes en destacava un.

Un noi alt, musculós, amb moltes pigues a la cara, de pell blanca y ulls blaus, però, el que el feia ressaltar era el color del seu cabell.

Vermell.

Vermell com el foc, senyal de perill per molts. Tothom sabia qui era. Y tant! Qui no ho sabés devia haver estat una bona temporada a Azkaban. Aquell noi era un Gryffindor. Un dels més importants. Aquell era en Ron Weasley, el millor amic d'en Harry Potter, un del components del trio de Gryffindor, un dels nois més macos de tota l'escola.

Ell va ser present a la gran guerra que hi va haver entre en Harry i l'innombrable. Ell va lluitar a la guerra, com tota la seva família, i va ajudar a vèncer al bàndol de la llum.

Doncs bé, en Ron passejava pels jardins amb la capa al braç y la camisa mig oberta. Duia les mans a les butxaques y semblava avorrit.

L'Hermione era a la biblioteca fent deures, en Harry s'havia barallat amb en Malfoy i els havien castigat tots dos a netejar una de les masmorres de l'Snape. Era normal que el castiguessin per barallar-se...però, la baralla havia estat per una estupidesa...ni recordava com l'havien començat...va asseure's sota un arbre prop del llac i va recordar com va passar...

Anaven cap a les masmorres, a fer pocions, amb els d'Slytherin. Quan ells havien arribat les serps ja eres esperant a la porta.

En Malfoy estava recolzat a la paret, amb els braços creuats i la cara girada per parlar amb els seus amics. En Harry havia pres una posició semblant a la seva i se'l mirava. Quan el ros va girar el cap es va fixar en que el Harry l'observava i el mirà als ulls. Van aguantar-se les mirades durant una estona, però en Harry va fer un pas endavant i va començar una de les seves baralles.

- Ets un idiota Malfoy...

- No et descriguis Potter...- va escopir en Malfoy, avançant dues passes cap en Harry.

- Hem sembla que t'estàs envellint Malfoy...abans els teus insults eren més creatius...-va avançar dos passos més.

- No creguis Potter, tenir-te a tu al davant m'emmalalteix. -va fer una passa i els seus cossos eren a poc menys d'un metre.

I en aquell moment va aparèixer l'Snape, i els va castigar tots dos per barallar-se en mig d'un passadís. 

Al seu parer, tant l'un com l'altre en portaven alguna de cap...en una setmana havien estat castigats més de nou vegades! Y això que una setmana té set dies...

Seguint amb la llista, en Neville tenia classes de repàs amb la McGonagall, en Seamus estava amb la Parvati Patil i en Dean ajudava la Ginny amb una redacció.

Estava totalment avorrit, no tenia ganes ni de jugar a quidditch, cosa ven estranya en ell, ja que, sent el porter de l'equip, entrenava molt dur, però sense en Harry era una altre historia...

Va pensar en posar-se a fer els deures, però només pensar-hi li va venir mal de cap i s'hi va abstenir...va treure unes llaminadures de la butxaca dels pantalons i se les va ficar a la boca. Les reserves se li estaven acabant, hauria d'anar a la cuina de l'escola a que li preparessin un bon paquet.

Va agafar la vareta i va practicar alguns encanteris que feia temps li havien ensenyat. Encara recordava com va enfrontar-se amb un trol quan anava a primer, quan encara no s'havia format el trio de Gryffindor...ara donava gràcies a aquell ésser per haver aparegut, perquè sense ell no hauria conegut l'Hermione...sempre es barallaven, sí, en Neville moltes vegades havia dit que tenien una relació d'odi fraternal, però en realitat, ell se l'estimava molt! Sempre la protegia, la feia riure, l'animava, sempre era amb ella quan necessitava ajuda...encara que les vegades que s'havien barallat compensaven les que no...mai s'ho havia plantejat, però la seva relació amb l'Hermione era bastant diferent a la que tenien en Harry i ella...podia comptar amb els dits d'una mà les vegades en que s'havien barallat...i algunes d'aquelles baralles eren gràcies a ell...com en el tercer curs, on es van separar per l'escombra d'en Harrry, o quan pensaven que el Malifet s'havia menjat la seva rata...sens dubte els seus dos millors amics tenien una relació més sòlida que la que tenia ell amb la noia, eren com germans, com ell y la Ginny.

De cop va sentir una punxada. Se li va fer un nus a la gola i va sentir un buit a l'estómac. No va saber perquè, però no li va agradar gens que ells estiguessin tan units, volia que es barallessin, que deixessin de parlar-se...que s'odiessin...

Va obrir molt els ulls. Va posar-se a quatre grapes i va anar fins a la vora del llac. Va mirar el seu reflex a la superfície de l'aigua.

Com havia pogut desitjar que els seus dos millors amics, en Harry, que era com un germà per ell, la millor persona que havia conegut mai, i l'Hermione, la noia que el feia seguir les normes, que el feia recordar la seva mare, com havia desitjat que s'odiessin?

Va ficar les mans a l'aigua i es va mullar la cara. Va repetir el procés una estona, fins que va estar segur que s'havia aclarit les idees.

Va tornar a seure a sota l'arbre, va arronsar les cames fins que els seus genolls van tocar el seu pit i va rodejar-los amb els braços. Va ficar el cap sobre els genolls i va tancar els ulls.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Va sentir com li agafaven l'espatlla i el movien lentament. Va obrir els ulls i es va trobar amb uns ulls verds que el miraven des de darrere d'unes ulleres rodones. El cabell que queia pel front del seu amic i casi germà tapava la famosa cicatriu en forma de raig que el feien famós. En Harry va seure davant d'ell i es va passar un mà pel cabell, esvalotant-lo encara més del que ja estava.

Va fregar-se els ulls i es va preguntar quant de temps havia estat dormit. El Sol ja s'amagava darrere les muntanyes, així que devien haver sigut un parell d'hores.

- Podries haver anat a dormir a la Sala de Gryffindor...es més còmoda que la gespa dels jardins...-va dir-li amb un somriure als llavis.

- No m'he donat compte de que m'havia adormit fins que m'has despertat. -va contestar en Ron sense mirar-lo als ulls.

- Qué et passa?

- No res.

- Segur? Saps que pots confiar en mi...som amics no?

- Si! Es clar! Però no em passa res, de veritat. –va fer un somriure forçat.

- Bé doncs, com es que eres aquí? T'he estat buscant per tot el castell, estava a punt d'anar a buscar el mapa quan e sentit unes noies parlant d'un noi molt maco, pel-roig, de la casa dels lleons que s'havia quedat adormit sota un arbre.

- Es que estava pensant i...-en Harry va fer cara de sorprès.- Que passa?

- Ron...-es va aixecar i li va posar la mà al front amb cara de preocupació.- Has estat pensant, segur que no tens febre?

- Harry!!- el noi d'ulls verds va començar a córrer cap a l'entrada del castell, seguit d'en Ron, que cridava el seu nom.

Van recórrer un bon tros, fins que en Harry va parar-se davant de la porta de la biblioteca. En Ron se li va acostar.

- La bibliotecària no ens hi deixa entrar sense permís des que t'hi vas barallar amb en Malfoy ho recordes?

- Si, però no va ser per tant...només es van cremar uns pocs llibres...

- Uns pocs llibres?! Us vau carregar de la prestatgeria A fins a la G, vau trencar la meitat de les finestres, vau inundar la secció prohibida y li veu desfer el pentinat. Jo ho veig normal que no t'hi deixin entrar, però perquè a mi tampoc?

- Perquè no ens vas parar.- va concloure el Harry amb un gran somriure d'innocència.

- Ho accepto, però es que era molt divertit veure al príncep de les serps despentinat…

Tots dos es van posar a riure recordant aquella baralla, sens dubte, una de les que es recordarien sempre. Tots es queixaven sobre aquest fet, però quan s'enfrontaven tots dos, tothom era allà per veure-ho. Alguns alumnes havien començat a escriure les baralles dels dos grans enemics de Hogwarts, i, fins ara, ja portaven més de 600 pàgines, amb només les baralles, discussions i competicions del primer, segon i tercer curs. Els van assegurar que el llibre estaria acabat al finalitzar el curs, i que els fets serien explicats des d'un punt de vista imparcial, i la directora era l'Hermione. Tots dos van parar de riure quan l'Hermione va sortir de la biblioteca amb cara d'estar enfadada.

- Podeu riure més escandalosament?

- Perdona Hermione, es que estàvem recordant una cosa molt graciosa.

- Ja...està bé, doncs, què fèieu aquí?

- Em vingut a buscar-te.

- Harry, no us deixen entrar i sou al·lèrgics als deures y a estudiar, com vols que m'ho cregui? –va mirar a en Ron en busca de respostes.

- Es culpa del Harry, m'ha fet perseguir-lo per tot el castell fins que em arribat aquí...

- Hey! Trampós, jo creia que érem amics...

- Y ho som, però li tinc més por a ella que a tu.

- Et comprenc...

- Heu acabat de posar-me verda? –va rugir la noia, amb les mans a la cintura, molt semblant a la senyora Weasley.

- Si.

- Perquè no anem tirant cap a la torre? Dintre de poc serà l'hora de sopar, deixo les coses i baixem d'acord?

Els tres van dirigir-se a la torre dels lleons i poc desprès ja eren asseguts a la taula sopant.

En Harry els va explicar el seu càstig amb en Malfoy i l'Hermione va fer el paper de mare protectora, renyant en Harry per barallar-se i al Ron per menjar com un porc. Desprès de sopar van anar cap a la Sala de Gryffindor, però poc desprès de seure, la professora McGonagall va demanar a l'Hermione que sortís amb ella. En Ron y el Harry la van esperar un parell d'hores, i quan anaven a aixecar-se per anar a dormir va entrar l'Hermione. En Harry, que era el que estava més a prop de la porta va anar a preguntar-li que li havia dit, però ella va ser més ràpida i se li va llençar als braços plorant. Ell la va abraçar i la va fer seure al seu costat, entre en Ron y ell. En Ron va sentir una altre vegada aquella punxada, però no li va prestar atenció. Va apropar-se més a ella i també la va abraçar.

Quan la noia es va calmar va parlar.

- El pare ha tingut un accident de cotxe i és a l'hospital ingressat.

- Està molt greu?

Va moure el cap afirmativament.

- Era en un semàfor a punt de passar, quan un cotxe s'ha saltat el seu semàfor en vermell i han xocat. L'home que anava a l'altre cotxe no a pres gaire mal, però el pare té cremades greus a tot el cos, alguns ossos trencats i li han hagut de fer una transfusió de sang. Ara està estable, però no ens podem confiar.

- Com està la teva mare?

- És a l'hospital amb ell. En Dumbledor m'hi deixarà anar demà a primera hora, diu que es millor que descansi aquesta nit, però no crec que pugui.

- Sé el que és això. Vaig passar pel mateix, ho recordes?

Ella murmurà un dèbil si.

- Anirem amb tu.

- No, no vull que us molesteu per això Harry.

- Vinga Hermione! Creus que et deixarem sola?- va dir en Ron molt seriosament.

- Està bé, però li haureu de demanar permís a la professora McGonagall.

- D'acord, però ara millor pugem a dormir, es gairebé mitjanit.

- Si.- van fer el Ron i l'Hermione a l'hora.

Al matí els tres es van aixecar ven d'hora i van anar al despatx de la professora. Ella ja s'ho esperava això, aquells nois mai deixaven de banda a qui necessitava ajuda, per alguna cosa eren els millors Gryffindors. Una vegada la McGonagall va accedir a deixar-los marxar a tots tres, van dirigir-se al despatx d'en Dumbledor.

D'allà van anar fins un carreró estret que estava davant d'un hospital. Els tres nois es van dirigir cap a l'entrada, on van trobar la mare de l'Hermione i els va portar fins a l'habitació del senyor Granger.

S'hi van passar tot el matí, i per la tarda el Ron i en Harry van tornar a l'escola, ja que l'Hermione s'hi quedaria fins l'endemà.

En Harry es va adonar que en Ron estava estrany i quan anava a tancar les cortines del seu llit s'hi va ficar amb ell.

- Molt bé,- va dir seient davant seu.- que coi et passa Ron?

- Res...què m'hauria de passar?

- Ron, des d'ahir que no ens mires als ulls, quan parlo amb l'Hermione gires la cara, quan et diu gràcies o t'abraça et poses vermell com el teu cabell, arribem aquí i imposes la màxima distància possible entre nosaltres...crec que et passa alguna cosa...

- L'altre dia hi vaig estar pensant, en les relacions que tenim amb l'Hermione vull dir. Nosaltres sempre ens barallem, però vosaltres no...i vaig desitjar que us odiéssiu. No sé perquè, ho vaig desitjar. Voldria tenir una relació més semblant a la vostre.

- Ron, no sóc cap expert en l'amor, però, crec que el que sents per l'Hermione es diferent al que sento jo per ella.

- Eh?

- Ron, jo l'estimo com una germana, com tu estimes la Ginny. Tu estimes l'Hermione com a noia, no com germana. T'hi has enamorat! –va exclamar en Harry amb un gran somriure, que es va eixamplar quan la cara d'en Ron va quedar del color del seu cabell.

- Pot ser, però no és per riure...

- Crec que li hauries de dir.

- Però...i si m'envia a pastar fang?

- No ho sabràs si no ho intentes...

En Ron va moure el cap afirmativament i en Harry va somriure complagut. Quan ja eren tots dos als seus respectius llits en Ron va començar a pensar en com li diria a l'Hermione que l'estimava. Ell no era un noi de paraules, era un noi d'acció, com en Harry, i havia d'agafar les paraules exactes per descriure els seus sentiments. Va pensar en algunes de les pel·lícules que havia vist. Els actors ho feien ven fàcil, però no ho era gens...i si ella li deia que només l'estimava com un amic? O si creia que era una broma...o que estava sota algun encanteri...Va començar a donar voltes al llit. Va aixecar-se i va caminar per l'habitació. Va mirar per la finestra i va tornar al llit. Estava tan concentrat pensant en l'Hermione que no va adonar-se que s'havia adormit.

Els dies van passar, i ell encara no havia decidit res. L'Hermione rebia cartes diàries de la seva mare, dient-li com estava el seu pare. Ja feia una setmana de l'accident i encara no hi havia senyals de millora.

En Ron va anar cap als jardins, on va trobar l'Hermione. S'hi va asseure al costat i ella va aixecar la vista del llibre que llegia per dedicar-li un somriure trist.

- On es en Harry?

- Està utilitzant tota la seva influencia per ajudar al pare.

- I com va?

- De moment no li han dit res, però esperem que algú ens pugui ajudar amb màgia.

- Si és en Harry qui ho demana, no crec que s'hi neguin...

- Ja però...- l'Hermione es va posar a plorar.

En Ron va passar-li un braç per les espatlles i li va acaronar el cap, jugant amb els seus cabells. S'hi van estar molta estona així, fins que ella va parar de plorar i la seva respiració va tornar a ser normal.

En aquell moment, veient-la tant dèbil i trista, va decidir que volia protegir-la sempre, que no feia falta pensar el que volia dir, tot sortiria sol.

Va agenollar-se davant d'ella i va agafar-li la cara dolçament. Li va acaronar les galtes amb els dits polzes de cada mà i li va netejar les llàgrimes que li havien caigut.

- No et posis trista. En Harry és el millor mag que coneixem, ell ho farà tot per aconseguir que el teu pare millori.

- Ron...

Ell li va posar un dit als llavis perquè callés, i desprès va unir els seus llavis amb els d'ella. Era un petó dolç, sense pressa, la forma de dir-li que l'estimava sense fer-ho amb paraules, la forma de fer-li veure que sempre estaria amb ella, passés el que passés. Quan es van separar per la falta d'aire ella el va mirar als ulls.

- T'estimo Ron...

- I jo tam...aquell que s'està donant un petó amb el Malfoy es en Harry??- va dir mirant cap al castell, on es trobaven el príncep de les serps i el mag més poderós del món dient-se adéu molt afectivament. Quan en Harry els va veure va aixecar un paper.

- Ho tinc Hermione! Ho he aconseguit!

-Què feies amb en Mal...- en Ron no va poder seguir parlant perquè l'Hermione l'havia besat, i ell no seria qui trenqués aquell petó per cridar a en Harry. Ja ho faria desprès...


End file.
